


[A World Of Stars]

by TinyHouse123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I refuse to add renaldo, Non-Canon Relationship, Steven ain't pink's son, This is a convoluted AU, as put tags for characters i realize there a very little men in steven universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHouse123/pseuds/TinyHouse123
Summary: Dabbling in trickery and deception, a young orphan by the name of Steven Damayo must travel across the countryside to cross the mountains before winter, which was in 2 months.
Kudos: 4





	[A World Of Stars]

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a Steven universe au that's this convoluted. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> Medieval esc' era with the diamonds having partially colonized earth. There are some gizmos and gadgets here and there.

**HARD TIMES IN THE LIFE OF STEVEN DAMAYO, AND THE BEGINNING OF HIS JOURNEY**

* * *

A young boy with curly black hair and a plain brown tunic was tilling the land of the large damayo fields, sweat trickling down his face as he bent over to pick up a fairly large rock and threw it a considerable yard away.

The farm's fields had been struck by storm a few days back, he and his dad were fixing up the field before the new season came rolling in. Steven glanced at a moving machine that was helping his father till the fields automatically, an autonomous humming coming from the large piece machinery. Steven frowned. The diamonds had given the machines to farmers to help them earn more crops, but the fuel held a large amount of cost for use of the vehicles. For the single fill for their fancy Tractors, it cost them nearly 3 gold pieces, they were expensive, really expensive. But the boy knew that it helped them immensely.

Steven noticed the sun setting in the distance, and with reluctance, he stabbed the hoe into the dirt. He turned around and saw his house.

The roof was littered with branches and weeds, vines grew from the roof tiles and the chimney had collapsed. Steven was, for all intents and purposes, poor, and it wasn't just because the kingdom was taxing them more, the diamonds were taking 10% of their damned crops. The number was low, but on a good harvest, 10% meant losing hundreds of coins. His frowned deepened, before a cry of pain drew his attention to his fathers' Tractor. Steven stood in alarm before racing to his father.

Steven's dad, Greg damayo, was the only family steven had. His dad and mom used to own a large farm from what his father had told him, but one day the farm had begun to Wilt and die, destroying the farm. He wished he could've met his mom, but alas she'd passed away a long time ago before he'd even been able to remember. As steven ran to the tractor, he saw his father laying on one of its large wheels, wearing his usual tunic with a star painted on. Steven crouched to his father's side in dread. 

"Dad? Dad!?" He said in alarm, shaking his father. His Dad responded with a weak and sharp coughS, into his hand. His father's tired eyes were gazing at the blood that was running down his palm before slumping over in exhaustion. Stevens's eyes bugged out in fear, He hefted his father up by his arm, earning a groan from the man.

Steven began to carry his father back to the house, the weight of a full-grown man slowing him down.

"jeez, you could lose some weight, no- offense!" He said through gritted teeth, heaving his father's form with difficulty. Half-way he stopped, his legs and arms tired and heavy. "okay, there has got to be a better way to do this." Stevens attention was drawn to the Tractor behind them. "alright, that solves that then."

* * *

Steven sat beside his father who laid in bed, his father was a coughing fit, sometimes blood would spill from his dad's mouth, which he would clean with the cloth below his feet. He stared down at his father in deep worry. What if his dad was ill from the same disease that killed his mom, what then? He wouldn't be able to keep farming without his dad, it'd be too much for him!

He hung his head in despair, clenching his fist and biting his lip, drawing a big of blood as he did. His attention was drawn as a hand landed on his hand. Stevens' head jolted up in surprise. Steven's brief shock disappeared as he shot to his feet, "Dad, are you ok? You've been collapsing more often than usual." He stated, concerned for his father's health.

Yet the man shot him an assuring smile. "Of course I am, bud, just a little sick is all, but I'll probably be fine in the morning, just gotta sleep ya' know?" His father laughed, only to let out an even rougher cough, Greg gazed at his palm. There was blood, even more than when rose was sick, it seemed he needed to tell his son soon. His eyes drifted to the clock propped on a wall. 6:09, He'll need to tell steven before midnight it seemed. Greg pushed himself off the bed, stumbling as he did while Steven stabilized him.

"dad, you shouldn't get up yet," Steven told his dad, pushing him back down on the bed. Greg sighed.

"Steven, you should go out tonight, see what the town has to offer on this fine night. You shouldn't be couped up in a room taking care of your old man." Greg stated, pushing himself up to sit on the bed. "I'll be fine Steven, just go have fun tonight, alright? you deserve it." He assured his son who looked to him with unsure eyes.

"But Dad-" The boy was cut off as his father stood to his feet and began pushing his son out the room. 

"go on now shoo! I can take care of myself while your gone, besides, this old man's still got some kick in his step, alright kiddo?" Greg said, Steven stared at his Dad with even more unsure eyes. 

His father sighed as he saw his Son face, "Dad, I really shouldn't, what if something happens to you?" he questions. To which Greg replies.

"Again, I'll be alright, I've got some stuff I need to do, now go! Go have fun or whatever you kids do nowadays." Greg told his son.

Steven stared for a moment, deep in thought. He sighed in defeat, "alright, fine if you say so just-" Steven paused, "just stay safe, alright?" Greg gave him a nod before closing the door on his son.

The curly-haired boy looked at the door for a moment before turning around and making his way downstairs, only to be stopped by a shout from behind him. "wait, take this!" Steven turned around only to be tossed a pouch by his dad. "use it for whatever, keep safe son." Greg said as he closed his door again. Steven sighed, making his way downstairs, grabbing a sword that was propped on the wall before leaving the house. All the way wondering what his dad needed to do to kick him out of the house like that.

* * *

The Town was bright and awake at this time of night, stands set up with vendors selling items that were less than a little cheap.

Steven was walking through the town noticing its many inhabitants, the streets were packed with humans and the occasional gem, sometimes he'd even see a group of Nobles accompanied by gem escorts from time to time, some would by little trinkets from the shop keeps scattered around town.

The boy stopped in front of a bakery with a large, red sign that read: **THE BIG DONUT**

Steven smelled the air, the sweet smell of freshly baked bread having been prepared for this specific day. The bakery only sold chocolate filled donuts every Sunday, he just hoped they hadn't run out yet.

Opening the doors, he was greeted with an assault to his nostrils. Steven took a big whiff of the bakery's smell, smiling to himself as he made his way to the counter. A familiar face stood at the register, a boy with ginger orange hair and hooped ears greeted him, half-lidded, uninterested eyes focused on something else. This was Lars, Knight in training and also baker, Steven wasn't quite sure how Lars juggled the two occupations but he didn't ask. "Hello and welcome to the Big donut how may I take your order?" He said. His eyes moving to what was in front of him only to widen as his eyes landed on Steven. "Oh, hey Steven," Lars said before his eyes returned to the unfocused stare he was giving to his side.

A more enthusiastic sound came from where Lars was looking. "Hey, Steven!" Another familiar person walked to Lars' side. A short girl with blonde hair and a friendly smile plastered on her face. "What're you doing at this time Steven?" she asked.

"Just getting a donut, I don't know what I should be doing right now, just kinda went here I guess." He replied, "ten of the Chocolate filled donuts please." As lars went to pack the pastries, Steven turned to Sadie, whom he found was holding a crate full of flour in her arms. "need any help there?" He asked, Sadie nodded to him. Steven walked through the little gate of the counter and hauled the crate for his friend. "so, where to?" 

Sadie guided him into the back, Steven trailing behind her. The boy looked around him, staring at all the many treats and goods that were being stored in ice-cool containers. They reached the very back where all the ingredients were stored, he could see some high-grade material stored in the open stacks. Another crate of flower, sacks of Starch on wooden shelves, some sugar kept in neat little boxes and some cocoa in the corner. Steven whistled at the number of ingredients hidden in the back of the store.

"dang, that's enough to make a few months worth of bread," Steven said to himself, impressed at the amount.

"yup, Mr. Smiley stocked up on a lot of ingredients for the store, some of the flour even came from your farm," Sadie told Steven. Who found himself frowning at the reminder of the farm crops, he was still mad about the many crops that the diamonds had taken, but that was just him being sore.

"well, at least he has _some_ good tastes." he muttered. "but he still made those really weird smiley cakes and I just can't find myself keeping a straight face whenever I see one." Steven and Sadie chuckled at the memory.

Mr. smiley had been on a cake-baking spree, but one of the cakes -now dubbed: The smiley cakes- didn't turn out so well. He tried to make a smile but it turned into a lopsided and asymmetrical. The eyes were huge and its smile was incredibly crude, whenever they needed to compare cakes, they'd use the Smiley cakes, the absolute masterpieces that they were. But despite this it had garnered the attention of many people and was one of the staple pastries of the bakery, truly, it was a masterpiece. (more so in its taste but meh, you win some you lose some)

As the two made their way to the front, Steven found himself asking, "Got any suggestions on anything fun happening around town?" Sadie tapped her chin in thought.

"hmm, I don'- oh wait! There's this big magic show happening on the far side of town, you should go check it out!" she told him with a smile.

Steven smiled back, "A magic show huh? Oh this I gotta see." he said, seeing Lars propped on the counter with s paper bag in his hands, Lars handed Steven the bag and went back to daydreaming. "well, gotta go, see ya guys!" He said before leaving the bakery, making his way to the supposed magic show.

* * *

A large building was completely packed with eager Gems and humans who were waiting in anticipation of the coming show.

Steven sat within the masses, sitting on a chair with a smile. "Two silvers to see the show, pretty cheap for a place with this many people," he muttered out. Looking around the room in curiosity. He saw the nobles that were outside earlier, their gem guards beside them. Besides the nobles, there were even some gems manning the bar, and some were waitresses, whatever magic show this was, it was definitely classy.

Steven's attention was taken from him by a tap from his shoulder, he turned around to see a pink-haired Gem standing in front of him, a black vest/tailcoat with a white, long-sleeved undershirt that showed off her Heart-shaped pink gemstone, and some black slacks. She wore her hair in long ponytails, black heart-shaped bands tying them together. The Gem had an uneasy smile, looking at him as if unsure.

"umm, can I uhh, sit with you?" She asked nervously. Steven gave her an inviting smile.

"Sure, might be nice with someone I could talk to." He said, prompting the gem to sit beside him as they waited for the show. "So, what's your name? Seem like the classy type that wouldn't normally be talkin' to strangers like this." He asked. The Gem nervously smiled.

"I'm called Spinel, though most people call me Spins." She told him. Scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, _Spins_. So what's a snazzy Gem like you doing out here on this side of the country?" He asked.

"oh, well I was actually supposed to be part of the show but uhh, a little disagreement with the boss got me fired. hehe." She chuckled sadly. Steven gazed at the Gem that had become dispirited with a frown of understanding. 

"Aww, well that's a shame, I would've liked to see you in action tonight." He put out his hand to her. "The name's Steven Damayo, a pleasure to meet you." The gem shook his hand with a smile.

"If ya' want, I could show you a few of my tricks 'fore the show starts." She offered in a sudden cheery manner. Steven smiled.

"That my friend, would _really_ , make my day." Steven chuckled out.

The Gem stopped for a moment, "Friend huh, well, I hope my first impression was good." She said, rubbing the back of her head with a megawatt smile. Spinel stood up from her seat, brushing off her vest as the tailcoat whipped upwards, catching Steven's attention as his eyebrows rose in amusement. She pulled a folded top-hat from her vest and flicked her wrist, causing the folded hat to spring out. 

She pulled a long black stick -which must've been the wand- from the inside of the hat, Steven raised an eyebrow from the action, which shouldn't have been done because of how long the wand was, but he didn't comment on it. Spinel traced the ring of the hat with the tip of the wand, in a slow rhythmic manner while she chanted a few words.

"abracadabra, alakazam, and- Presto!" she shouted as she threw the wand high into the air, spinning as it did. While this happened, she grabbed a napkin from the table and twisted it before she traced the ring of the hat with its tip, similar to the wand. She flicked her wrist suddenly, a spark came from the napkin before she threw it into the air. The napkin burst into flames, a ring of fire forming in the air as the wand fell through the middle and into Spinel's hand, now a bundle of Red roses. "For you, Mr. Damayo~" She did a mock bow to him, Steven taking the bouquet, only for him to cough in mock disinterest. She raised her head in confusion, only to find him staring at her with a blank face. "ooh, not impressed?" she cooed with a smirk.

Steven didn't bat an eye, "Nope, not in the slightest." He told her.

"hmm, oh woe is me, I seemed to have failed in entertaining you, but I have to ask sir, why would you give me this much money if you weren't impressed?" She smiled as his expression dropped.

Steven patted his pocket, only to find that his pouch of gold was now gone from him. Spinel waved the pouch in Stevens face, who went wide-eyed at the trick. He gave a face splitting smile before his pouch was given back to him by the Pinkette. She chuckled at his expression, a genuine and sly smirk on her face. She sat back down, wearing the top hat on her head. 

"how'd you even do that without me noticing?" He asked her. 

Spinel chuckled, "now, now, a magician never tells her secret." she said playfully, a new air of confidence to her. Leaning on her chair with her arms resting behind her head. A loud noise took their attention, the lights dimmed and the stage suddenly lit up with spotlights. Her confidence was immediately dashed away as her face fell. Steven saw this and frowned. She was doing so well too, she must've wanted to join the Act tonight.

A man stepped on stage, Steven noticed how Spinel discretely glowered and clenched her fist in hidden resentment. _"must be her boss..."_ Steven thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen -and gems- I welcome you, to Martin Sol's Magnificent, Magic show!" He said, earning a round of applause from the occupants. "tonight, we'll be having the great Daines, and the silverfish performing for you tonight, enjoy!" The man did an over the top bow before retreating backstage. 

Spinel felt heartbroken, "Wait, the Daines?! They're who replaced me, they're barely qualified to do any-" She stopped mid-sentence, clutching the sides of her head furiously, she slumped over on the table, contempt in her eyes as she gazed at the performers that appeared on stage. "Whatever, let's just see what those tools can even do." She spat out, leaning back on her chair with her arms folded, a scowl displayed on her face.

Steven looked quizically at her, "you alright there, Spins?" He asked, getting a look from Spinel. She sighed, her anger leaving her if only a little.

"Yeah just, angry? No pissed off!" She cursed, glaring at the first as they began their show of tricks. The Great Daines, a family of magicians and self-proclaimed scam artists (if Steven remembered correctly.) that were widely popular a few years ago, disappearing when one of their tricks went wrong, resulting in the death of an unknown human. The group suddenly appeared during late summer, appearing in numerous shows, before being swept up by the waves of people like Martin Sol.

"you must not like them," Steven muttered, Spinel shook in her seat.

She shot out her seat and stood in stevens face, incensed, "They're hacks! They. Are. Complete Hacks!" She spat, exasperated, pointing an accusatory finger at the Daines, Still performing without Spinels knowledge.

"Woah there buddy, just calm down, how about we watch the show, then start ranting about how bad they are, K?" Steven calmed the raving Pinkette, who bared an unhappy smile.

She relented for a moment, before ultimately sighing as she sat back down. "Fine." She said, turning to the stage to see the performer once again.

"Good, now let's sit back, and enjoy the catastrophe." He laughed out, earning an amused smirk from the pigtailed gem.

* * *

Beverly Daines, lead performer of the Great Daines, and eldest sister of her 3 brothers and sister. She had glossy blonde hair and wore a tailcoat decorated with a flowery white, her eyes bore a despondent look in them as she performed another magic trick. Similar to Spinel, she flicked her wand into the air as she manifested a top hat from her palms with a swift twist of her hand. As the wand fell into her hand, she dunked it into the hat, folded said hat until it was inside out to show that the wand had disappeared, and with a thrust of her arm, a bird flew from the within the inverted hat. Beverly did a bow as applause came from the crowd.

Spinel quirked a brow, "okay, not bad but definitely could have been better." She mumbled, finding a sudden curiosity to the magic show.

"oh? A change of heart I see." Spinel gave him an eye-roll.

"I said it's not bad, I didn't say it was good..." She muttered, shaking her head.

Steven chortled out a laugh, turning his attention back on stage.

Charlie Daines, proclaimed king of card and the youngest brother of the family, stood from the side of the stage, he was holding a tower of cards by their corners, "now, for my next trick, I will make these cards," He flicked his wrist, the cards falling into his open palm, only to disappear when he showed his hands. He switched from the back and front of his hands, no cards to be seen, he even curled his Cuff to assure them that he didn't have it. He twirled his finger in front of them, before a card appeared during a twirl, standing on his fingertip. The crowd gawked with eager smiles as they watched. He began twirling his finger again, cards appearing each time. Steven and Spinel watched as a tower of cards were made, with Charlie doing a mock bow as the card fell back on to his palm, and with a nonchalant flick of his arm, a dove appeared where the cards once were. He bowed as the crowd gave him another round of excited applause

"huh, maybe they'll actually be good," she muttered as she leaned forward, actually finding herself invested in the show.

Steven smiled at his new companion, gazing at her eyes that watched in expectation. There seemed to be a sparkle in her eyes, "that's cute..." He chuckled out earning a look from Spinel.

"hmm? What was that?" She asked.

"it's nothing, let's just keep watching." He told her.

"umm, ok?" She mumbled out, turning back to the next performer.

Brant Daines, the youngest sister of the family and the masked acrobat, was performing a handstand by the tip of her finger, numerous staffs were stacked on the tips of her feet. She was the most distinct of the four, wearing a mask to hide her face, her hair done in a long braid that fell to the side, She wore white shorts and a vest of the same color with a wide-sleeved undershirt. Brant flexed her finger, bending her legs slightly before kicking upwards, the staffs flew into the air, Brant flipped over, throwing her arms up for her sleeve to catch the sticks into the space in her clothing. While the crowd was busy watching how she performed the trick, Steven noticed something odd about how She moved. Her left leg never seemed to support her actual movement, it seemed to hover as she performed her act. Sometimes Steven could even see how her leg shook, She must've sprained something, Steven thought. As Brant swung her hand out, the staffs had disappeared, replaced with roses. Steven had to admit though, hurt or not she seemed less impressive compared to the previous two, she seemed lackluster, dull? No, he was right the first time.

"odd..." Steven's attention was taken by his companion, he turned to see a skeptical Spinel staring at Brant in thought. "Hey Steven, ya' notice anything wrong with her?" She said, her brow creased as she observed the masked Daine. 

Steven eyed the performer, "somethings going on with her leg, but I'm sure it's fine." He shrugged, Spinel frowned at the performer, shaking her head, they returned to watching.

Mason Daines, the oldest brother of the family, was missing, he didn't appear. The most anticipated of the four was nowhere to be seen, Steven quirked an eyebrow at the man's odd disappearance. He thought that the oldest Daine would at least make an appearance but it seemed he was wrong. Spinel noticed this as well.

"So, Mr. Popular couldn't even be _bothered_ to show up, neat." Spinel commented, she was disappointed, but she wasn't surprised. Spinel met the family of Daines maybe once during one of the shows many travels, (at least the few she was present for) the oldest Daine was someone Spinel disliked, she couldn't pin it though. Maybe it was because he was annoying, maybe because he kept commenting on her outfit, she _really_ could care less. 

While Spinel met the group during her little job, Steven, however, met the Daines when they'd passed by their town during the mid-summer season. They were good magicians steven admitted, but they lacked the finesse one needed in an act. It was always disappearing acts, rarely the variety a magician needed to truly keep the attention of a crowd. Steven never really delved in the art that often, what with the farm and all, but he did find it enjoyable during the few times he did. 

The two watched as the Daines bowed and left, making way for the Silverfish's. This was Steven's turn to leave as well, while he didn't know the Daines very well, he was infuriated with Silverfish's. They completely tarnished the art! Using optical illusions to 'surprise' the human crowd, parlor tricks just to catch the attention of crowds, they never even tried to perform the act properly. While those tricks worked on humans, for the most part, almost all of them went over the gem minority's head. 

Spinel watched as Steven left his seat, turning away from the stage and making his way to the exit. Spinel jumped from her seat in surprise, "Woah, where are you going? The next ones just about to start!" She told him.

Steven turned to her, "Spins, the Silver's are a bunch of hacks, actual hacks, if you didn't like the Daines, you definitely won't like them." He stated, making to leave before stopping as two hands grasped his.

"aww, but what'll I do without someone to banter about how bad the acts are?" Spinel questioned, a pleading look in her eyes. Steven looked down at the gem, her ponytails seemed to droop down adorably.

"..." Steven paused, staring at the face Spinel was making for an uncomfortable amount of time, "do you... Just wanna hang out with me?" He questioned with a devilish smirk, curious at the actions the gem was doing. Steven laughed when Spinel flushed. "a-alright, how about this. I'll keep you company for a while, at least until the show ends," Spinel's face lit up, "But, you gotta pay for the drinks." Spinel nodded with a massive smile. Steven wondered how the gem could smile so widely, it was probably just them being gems.

They sat back down, watching as the following show began. 

The curtains were pulled back, the individuals behind catching Steven's eyes. "what are they wearing?" Spinel asked incredulously, holding back a laugh with her hand to her mouth. There on stage stood two individuals, both in brightly colored suits. Steven stopped all movement, trying to process what he was seeing.

There were only a few words he could say, "what in the fu-"

* * *

Steven walked out of the theater with Spinel in a giddy mess, "o-oh diamonds, th-that was-" She buckled down laughing, Steven was quiet for a moment. Shaking with laughter, Spinel straightened herself up, a hand on Steven's shoulder, "man, I haven't had that good a laugh in so long... Steven?" She shook Steven, His mouth seemed to wiggle for a moment, before succumbing to the laughter as he held onto Spinel.

"oh God's, they were absolute tools!" Steven exclaimed with laughter in his voice, "They were even worst than last time!" He told his companion, Spinel bore her another smile towards the human.

"you're glad I had you stay now aren't you?" She said, earning a chuckle from Steven.

"yeah, I guess." Steven turned to her, "Well, this is where we part I'm afraid, see ya' next time Spins." He said, Spinel gave him a sad smile.

"Yup', I- I hope we meet again, Mr. Damayo." She said in a somber tone, the two went on their separate ways. As they did so, Spinel stopped, turning back around, "Till next time, Steven!" She yelled out, waving to his retreating form.

Steven turned his head to her and waved back, continuing on his way as he gazed towards the cloudless sky and its vast ocean of stars. Steven wondered about what was beyond the dark blue sky, another world? nothingness? he didn't know, but someday, he hoped to find out.

* * *

Steven laid in bed, shuddering. He gripped unto the covers tightly, breath ragged and hoarse. He tossed and turned, images of a pale woman flashing through his dream. Her hair pink and curled into long spirals, large pink eyes staring down at him with a smile. Tears of joy welling in her eyes as she held onto him, he suddenly felt the air disappear from his lungs, the sudden feeling caused Steven to choke. The woman's eyes widened, now tears of sadness seemed to fall from her eyes and onto his cheeks. As he struggled to breathe, the woman's eyes grew in recognition. There was a loud snap, and suddenly, in the woman's hands was a pale pink gem. Steven began losing the strength in his body, going limp, he stopped breathing. The woman placed the Crystal into his abdomen, there was a jolt of pain, then, nothing.

"My beautiful baby boy, I'm s-sorry I couldn't stay for you... My dear Steven, know t-that i-I'll always love you... And that there will always, be a piece of me wherever you go..." Her body seemed to form cracks across her form, light peering out from within. "Steven... I hope... That you live... A life you'll love..." Tears splashed down onto his cheeks, Air rushing back into Steven's lungs. "I'm sorry... I want you to know... That for the short time I've known you... You were my universe... Goodbye..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes a somber pink, fresh tears rolling down, Steven could only make out the final thing she muttered, "I love you..." Her body shattered into golden dust, Steven fell onto a small crib. Great sorrow suddenly filled Steven's heart, now tears were rolling down his face. 

Steven shot awake in a cold sweat, his voice quivering, He turned to the clock on his wall. 11:37. Steven shook the dreariness away from him, jumping out of bed, He made his way to the kitchen to drink. All the while a storm of emotions rushing through him. Steven clutched the gem in his abdomen, a feeling of pain seemed to linger as he touched it. It hurt to feel the object attached to him, It hurt to think about the feeling of sorrow that seemed to well inside of him. But, most of all, it hurt to remember his mother's face.

As Steven arrived down the stairs he turned the lights on, grabbing a mug from the cabinet, prepared a coffee for himself. He thought of adding sugar but instead, he drank the black substance without it. The bitter taste woke Steven up, steadying his breath, he collected his thoughts on the event that had taken place. He turned his head to a painting mounted on the wall of the stairs, His heart seemed to stop for a moment, He walked up to the painting. "... Mom..." The portrait had a golden engraving stuck to the bottom. Steven unconsciously read it out. "Rose quartz... You were a true gem..." He pulled up his shirt to gaze at the Pink gem in his abdomen. "This _your_ gem... You gave it to me..." He paused, a single tear slid down his cheeks. "Thank you..." He began making his way up the stairs and into the dark hallway to his room. Only to stop as his eyes caught the light that pierced the darkness. Out of curiosity, he made his way to his father's room to investigate.

He stopped in front of the door, watching as his Dad cleaned a sword Steven had never seen before on his desk with a handkerchief, mirth in his eyes. "Rose-" he coughed violently into his hand, "crap, I need to tell Steven..." The man turned and began walking to the door, Steven watched with wide eyes before biting his lip and opening the door into the room, shocking Greg. "Steven? What are you doing up, well whatever, I was just about to call you anyway-" 

"I know." Steven cut Greg off.

Greg stopped, staring at Steven with wide eyes. "wait, what?" He furrowed his eyebrows at his son, confused as to what he'd just said. "h-how do you-" 

"I... I remember how she'd died, I was just a baby i-... I remember her cradling me, holding me... Dad, I know how my mom died, but I don't know why..." His eyes turned glossy, "please... I need to know why she died, why she gave me her gem." He told his father.

Greg stopped and stared, a sad look on his face before he nodded. "alright, just- take a seat." Greg pulled a chair from under the desk and slid it to him as they both sat down. "Steven, you have to understand, Rose, She was already dying. She told me that Gems were made of light and that they'd just reform if they're badly damaged. Rose, however, was suffering from a corruption of the light that made her. Corruption is a disease-" he spat out the last word in anger. "it's something that destroys whatever it touches, a plague that affects everything. Humans, animals, plants, even Gems. Steven, your mother helped people, She saved them from illnesses and even death at times... She loved all life, and corruption was something that destroyed it. Steven, when you were born, you were corrupted because you were born from a Gem and a Human. But the signs? They didn't show until you were a year old... It was too late to save you... But your mother, She chose a different route, she couldn't just stand by and let you die, it just wasn't in her nature to do so. So, in a last-ditch effort, She gave you her gem, destroying the data inside to let you absorb it and make it your own..." Greg's hands shook, "but in doing so, She disappeared, her form was gone... She was gone..." Greg's voice was shaky, eyes downcast.

Steven was speechless, "i-i-" He stopped.

The two were left in silence for a moment, grieving the lost family member in silence. Greg stood up from his seat, the sword in his hand. "Steven, Rose wanted me to give you this, o-on your 16th birthday." He Coughed into his hand, black substance falling to the wood. "Steven, She said that you should meet up with her friends up north past the mountains, she said that they'd take care of you if anything happened to me," Greg stated. 

Steven took a step back, surprised by the severity in his father's voice. "You- Dad you're not serious, right?" He asked, begging his Dad to say otherwise.

Tears spilled down his face when Greg said nothing, instead, his Dad walked to the foot of his bed. Greg grabbed a groove in the floor, pulling a part of the wood up revealed numerous items that were hidden below. Steven saw a leather backpack with a pouch filled with gold coins attached to the side, He took notice of a scabbard and pocket watch with rose engravings on both their glossy metal-like shells. Greg grabbed all the items and brought them to the desk for Steven to see. Making sure to sheath the sword as he did.

Greg grabbed the pocket watch and handed it to Steven, "look inside." Greg said to him.

Steven opened the pocket watch, stopping as he saw what was inside. "i-is this?-" Steven choked back a sob. Greg smiled at him. Inside was not only a fully functioning clock but on the top was a _photo_ of his mother and father holding a baby Steven in their arms, an actual _photo_. "b-but how?" Steven asked. If Steven remembered correctly, back then -and even now- Photo's were very hard to come across and even harder due to the price to make them because of how new they'd been. A human had actually been smart enough to make what had become known as a _camera_ from salvaged parts of a Gem ship that had broken down. How was his family able to afford the price to get one? 

Greg smiled down at his son before sitting down, "Me and your mother, we pooled some earnings together and got ourselves a photo on our anniversary, and let me tell ya' it was expensive, but it was worth it if it meant getting the complete likeness of my family over another painting." Greg stated proudly. 

Steven pondered his father's words, looking down at the photo again. "So this is what mom looks like..." He gazed at the photo before smiling, "it's beautiful..." He whispered, a warmth cultivating in his heart. 

Greg suddenly coughed into his hand, globs of blank inky substance fell to the floor with a wet splash. Steven, who was engrossed in the photo was taken out of his little oblivion was startled by the sound before becoming horrified as his father collapsed to the side. He rushed to Greg's side in a panic. 

"Dad!?" Steven yelled out in horror as he held his dad in his arms. Greg gave Steven a tired smile, to which Steven sends him a miserable, teary-eyed look.

Greg held his son's shoulder with a feeble grip, his strength dwindling. "Kiddo... why don't you show me that million gold smile of yours?" he told his son. Steven shook and trembled as he felt his dying father's hand begin losing its grip. 

Steven gave his father the best smile he could, yet it still held the miserable look in his eyes as tears continued falling. Greg beamed at his son for a moment before his strength disappeared, slumping in his son's arms. Steven's smile fell away, more tears falling from his eyes. "Dad?...dad..." Steven sobbed to himself, he wiped the wetness from his cheeks, standing back up he grabbed the items his father had given to him. He walked to the door before stopping and turning to his Dad.

* * *

Steven stood by a loose pile of dirt, shovel in his hand. He held a somber look as he gazed down at the makeshift grave he'd made, a small wooden cross above with a sign tied to it. 

'HERE LAY GREG DAMAYO, CARING FATHER.

HE DIED AS HE LIVED, WITH LOVE IN HIS HEART.

MAY HE REST IN PEACE'

He shuddered as the cold night's breeze over him, he turned his way to the town that had become quiet and peaceful, and then past it, large mountains loomed in the distance, and he needed to make his way north and through them. He began his journey, standing on the edge of the farm, he cast a glance to his home, then to his fathers grave, a pang of sorrow trying to worm it's way to his heart. He grits his teeth and shrugged the feeling away, he needed to make it past the mountains before winter, lest it becomes impossible to cross them. Steven started walking to the town, a steely determination in his eye.

He remembered the date, it was the middle of autumn, October 1st if he was right. He looked to the full moon that had come up, seeing no cloud in the sky. That was good, he didn't need to worry about it raining while he travels to the next town.

Steven went into his backpack, seeing a small bracelet with the same crest he saw on his sword. He stared in confusion before grabbing it. It had a metallic sheen to it, small and light. Steven strapped it to his right wrist, he felt a sudden pain that caused him to lurch backward. "Augh!" he hissed out, only to stop as the bracelet glowed bright pink. The bracelet morphed and spasmed before its form shifted to something he wasn't quite sure how to describe. It formed a slim colorless glove, a little screen where the bracelet stood. 

He stood there, unable to respond to what he'd just witnessed. He tapped its screen curiously when a holographic screen suddenly popped up, Steven was startled for a moment before the icons began to change shape into a menu of various symbols. More confusion etched itself on his face before tapping a random symbol, the menu moved around before arranging itself into a calendar of the present date, with the days that had passed taking a faded color while the coming days were designed in a way Steven could only understand as to represent the seasons. "that's... Neat?" He whispered to himself uneasily. Pressing another random key caused it to turn off and retract its metal glove, leaving the bracelet on Steven's wrist.

Steven shook his head at the contraption attached to his hand, he tried to pull it off but to no avail. He scowled at the gadget, "This... Isn't what I... Need right now!" He struggled to remove the object, stopping when he found that the device wouldn't come off. "Great, just great..." He huffed in irritation, leaving the device alone he collected his thoughts.

Winter was in 2 months, if he was stopped by the snowfall then he'd have to wait at _least_ another two. Steven was unsure whether he'd even be able to make it to his mother's friends, let alone whether they'd even take him... Maybe he should just stay on the farm... If he played his cards right he'd be able to make enough money to at least live on... No, he couldn't, he _needed_ to meet them, his mother wanted him to... Steven sighed as the inner turmoil faded. He began walking towards the town.

* * *

The curly-haired boy roamed the empty streets, not a single human or gem in sight. He peeked around corners with unease, still fatigued by the earlier happenings. He stayed strong, even when his heart would suddenly ache from time to time.

He passed the bakery of the big donut, its lights snuffed out and its worker went for the day. He'd cast a glance at the bracelet every now and again, curious as he watched it blink every time a strange symbol of a heart near the far right top of its little screen appeared, a small pulse of the bracelet unsettling him. 

He looked to the sky, barely visible due to the roofs of houses hiding the stars above them as if intentionally taking his ability to see. It was dangerous to move at night, who knows what could be hiding around every corner. A thief? A mugger? He was never sure, may it was just that, a paranoid thought that would linger to frighten him. And he hoped it would stay like that, a figment of his paranoid thoughts.

The boy passed by more houses, his senses alert to every sound that he came across. Sometimes the faint sound of rats, most times a gust of wind that would trick his mind. As he passed by another street, he saw the moon again, illuminating his path clearly. He treaded quietly on the stony paths he walked on, the street lamps were shut off, meaning it was midnight.

He gulped in nervousness before continuing on his way, stopping when the street a few blocks in front of him was stuck in complete darkness, a tunnel, he thought, the houses completely blocked the light from the moon, the unnerving darkness and eerie silence started to creep him out.

With a disquieted look, he walked into the darkness.

The tunnel was quiet, only the sound of his steps as he trudged in silence. The only light coming from his bracelet. There was a splash that came from his left side. The boy stopped and stood in silence, petrified by the sudden lack of sound. He covered his bracelet with his hand, crouching down as the cold night air somehow grew colder, causing the hairs on his neck to stand.

Another chilling silence passes before Steven began moving in the dark, still crouched down with his hand on his wrist. His steps were unevenly paced and uncoordinated, juggling the feeling of fright and alarm he was feeling.

A squelch came from above him, the tunnel was left in silence, Steven's heart pounded, he almost feared that it could be heard. His body didn't move, feeling the clear presence of _something_ in the tunnel with him. There was a release of breath, but it didn't come from him. His body became rigid, his hand shook and his mind raced. A moan of pain echoed through the tunnel, another moment of silence, the air was stale, his breath was hot. It was like ice dripped down his spine, He slowly stood up, and with fear overruling him, He bolted forward.

As he bounded across the tunnel, he came to notice with horror that there was a second set of footsteps behind him. He didn't look back, his body moved on the instinct of fear alone, sweat trickled down his face. His eyes grew wide when they landed on the light at the end of the tunnel. He hastened his mad dash, eager to leave the darkness as fast as he could.

His body crossed the invisible finish line, enveloped by the moonlight, but he didn't look back, nor did he stop. He kept running until he reached a corner, with a swift turn, he crashed into something.

"AH!" both Steven and a familiar voice shouted as they collided with one another.

Steven fell on his back, his eyes shut both from the daze and pain that engulfed his head. He clutched his forehead in pain. Not noticing who the individual was that he smashed into. He sat up, rubbing his forehead. His eyes widened on the person lying across from him.

Still wearing her black slacks and vest along with her signature ponytails, laid Spinel herself, cartoonish swirls in her eyes. "oww..." She moaned in pain, groggily sitting up to see a rattled Steven. "Oh, hey Steven what are you doing here?" She tilted her head in confusion. Steven stood up and wordlessly helped Spinel up, "You seem pretty upset heir damayo? what, somethin' spooked ya' or something?" Spinel said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, chuckling to herself when Steven stiffened. She laughed at his pale complexion, "what's got you so worked up Steven?" She asked, her smile fell when he didn't move. "Uh, Steven? Hello, Gem to earth boy are you there?" She waved a hand across his face, She eyed him curiously before noticing how he was looking past her, She turned around and stiffened her mouth agape. Both her and Steven stepped back.

There, doused in the light of the full moon, Stood an unnaturally tall creature, two beady eyes sunken into what was meant to be a skull, long janky limbs clutching to the roofs beside it as it hung above them, black rotted teeth with a mouth curled into a wicked grin, looking down at them sinisterly. A single ball-like gem in The middle of its skull, white hair that touched the stone floor. Green viscous liquid dripped down its maw, a hissing sound coming room the stones as the substance dropped to the ground.

Spinel's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT THE H-" She was interrupted as the creature screamed, numerous arms protruded from its sides before it pounced on the duo. Steven gripped the unmoving pink gem's hand and bolted below the creature, running past it as the monster dug its claws into the stone, throwing bits of rock into the nearby houses. The creature growled before chasing after the two, crawling across the walls with its many arms. 

The two were running through the streets, frantically evading the creature in pursuit of them. They found a nearby alley and hid behind a stack of crates, Steven shakily turned to Spinel, who was hyperventilating. "Spinel?" he whispered, she didn't answer back, prompting Steven to shake her out of her stupor. "Spinel snap out of it!" he hissed, She didn't answer. Steven was about to shake her again until a moan caught their attention. Steven held Spinel close to him as a shadow passed by the alley, the moonlight displaying its shadow at their feet when it stopped. Steven stiffened before remembering the sword sheathed to his left hip, he pulled it out, waiting in a breath of anticipation. He could feel how Spinel was shaking, the shallow breaths she took to lessen the noise she made. With his free hand, he began making circles on Spinel's back, his eyes still glued to the shadow by their feet.

The shadow slowly began moving again, disappearing into the night. Steven let out a sigh of relief, still shaky from the encounter, he stood up, Spinel at his side. He faced her, sheathing the blade in his hand, he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. She merely shook more as her eyes stayed shut.

"Spinel, it's okay, the monster gone now." He hugged the gem, who hugged him back. Steven smiled. The two parted, Spinel's face still somewhat etched with fear, but she managed.

She looked up at him, "Steven, what was t-that thing anyway?" She asked, sitting on a crate. Steven scratched the back of his neck, wondering the same question. Until a revelation came to him, he knew exactly what it was.

"It's a gem..." He whispered, his eyes growing wide as dinner plates, "That was a gem!" He exclaimed, Spinel looked at him with confusion.

"t-that couldn't have been a gem, the body, it's too mangled, it looked- no, it was the organic matter!" She shot back, her ponytails shot up like spikes, turning unkempt in a way.

Steven stopped and thought for a moment, turning to the street and found black liquid on the ground, trailing to another alley a street across from them. His hand trembled, a recent memory dug up, it was the same black liquid his dad had been coughing up. "The corruption..." He bit his lip, Spinel stared at him, "A disease that damages both Gems and humans... That was a corrupted gem..." He whispered with terror in his eyes. 

"A-a disease- A disease that hurts humans and gems!?" She looked at him, "That's impossible! Gems can't get sick! Our bodies aren't made to get sick!" She exclaimed at him. 

"but it is possible... My mom died from it... And so did my dad..." His body trembled, He pushed himself out of the stupor he'd found himself In and looked to the end of the alley to see Spinel standing there, once again hyperventilating. She muttered incoherently, her mind unfocussed and tangled in a web of instability. He made to walk to her when she spun around to point a finger to him.

"S-stay back! I need t-to- i-i need- I just- i-" She stopped her rambling, Staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. No, that wasn't right, She wasn't staring at him, She was staring _above_ him.

Steven stared back at her with confused eyes, until a low growl froze him in place. Green acidic substance slid down the building, making a familiar hissing sound. Steven looked up to come face to face with the beast, their faces were inches apart from touching one another, Dark empty sockets staring down towards the other's dark brown eyes. His body took control again, "AAAHH!" He stumbled back, his hand grabbing his sword and cutting the creature across its eyes, creating a spark as it collided with its bright green gem. The creature roared, slashing wildly until a hand smacked into Steven, throwing him into Spinel.

The two looked up to see the corrupted monster, Staring down at them angrily. A long smile with its endless abyss of a maw.


End file.
